Regular Flight
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: It's anything but xD Lol nothing to do with it. This is just some majorly random fic I wrote cuz I was bored. May be OCC at moments. Total insanity for the heck of it xD Contains language and randomness. Just read it and review if you'd like.


**Warning: This story contains randomness, language, slight OCCness and hints of yaoi. And a whole bunch of CRAZY! You've been warned(:**  
><strong>...<strong>  
>One regular (or irregular in this case) morning, Iggy woke up to feel he was surrounded by people. He shot up from his bed and stretched out his arm to feel something round.<p>

"IGGY WHAT THE HELL!" He was slapped by who he guessed was Max.

He turned his sightless eyes towards her and frowned. "The hell did I do? I just woke up!" He complained angrily. Max growled and his eyes widened in realization. "My bad!" He apologized, rolling his eyes. He felt eyes staring at him. "What? Whats wrong? Why are you all in my room?" He asked in annoyance.

"We thought we'd wake you two up!" Max said with a scoff and gave him a dirty look. "Seriously, what did I do?" Iggy asked, wondering why Max was so out of character.

"IT'S FIVE TWENTY IN THE AFTERNOON YOU IDIOT!" She blurted out making Iggy almost fall.

"WHAT? Oh crap! What- " He looked besides him and felt Fang waking up, looking paler than usual.

"The hell happened? I feel like shit." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Iggy, than at the rest of the flock, than back at Iggy, than they all began screaming.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED?" Iggy yelled at him like a maniac.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fang yelled in confusion.

"W - Wait..." Iggy suddenly said looking extremely uncomfortable. "...so who cooked breakfast?"

"Max." He heard Gazzy mumble in a strange tone.

He stared at Max as if he could actually see her. He suddenly dashed to the kitchen in his  
>underwear and felt around to make sure everything was okay.<p>

"Oh! oh Thank GOD!" He exclaimed in relief feeling the counter was not destroyed or anything. "I WILL NOW COOK PANCAKES!" He announced dramatically and began getting the ingredients.

"Um Iggy..." Angel began walking behind him.

"What?" He asked

"Um...well...you see-"

"No Angel, I can't see- WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE FOOD?" Iggy suddenly yelled as he felt the refrigerator completely empty, the counters empty, and the trash can filled to the top.

"Max used up everything we had." Gazzy said behind Angel.

Iggy stared at the children tightening his fists, unfolding his wings, angry as f-

"MAXIMUM RIDE! YOU IDIOTIC BITCH! HOW DARE YOU COOK WITHOUT MY SUPERVISION!" He yelled at Max who had now appeared at the kitchen.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T COOK! IM NOT BLIND LIKE YOU!" She argued back.

"Isnt it supposed to be the other way around..." Nudge asked in confusion.

"Shut Up!" Max said. "IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN DRUNK LAST NIGHT, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR _BOYFRIEND_OVER THERE BOUGHT LIKE SIX PACKS OF BEER AND JUST HAPPENED TO SHARE THEM WITH ME!"

"I'm surprised nothing happened." Angel smirked deviously which led to everyone staring at her awkwardly. "HEY! I'm not a saint! I know things."

"Anyway, TO IHOP! AWAY!" Iggy said walking towards the door.

"WAIT! First, since when do you give orders?" Max asked crossing her arms and stopping everyone from following Iggy.

"Since you CLEANED UP ALL THE FOOD WE HAD! Let's go!" He kept walking outside, making the rest of the flock followed. Max sighed and decided to join them. They ran and took off in the air.

-At iHop-

Everyone was eating masses of pancakes.

"There's something wrong here...I just can't put my wing on it..." Fang suddenly began to ponder, letting go of his fork and looking at everyone. He looked at Iggy, who was shirtless and only wore boxer shorts, and the rest of them who were in pajamas. Than he looked down at himself. He wore nothing but black boxer shorts. "Why are we in boxer shorts?" He suddenly asked Iggy. Iggy let go of his fork and touched his bare chest, than touched his boxer shorts, and his eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He cursed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING GUYS?" Iggy and Fang blurted out with a massive blush across their faces.

"I DIDNT NOTICE! It's not like I'm staring at you guy's body or anything! I'm not a pervert!" Max exclaimed eating a piece of pancake.

Iggy chuckled. "You kinda are..." He mumbled and everyone snickers.

"Oh go to-"

"Language!" Everyone exclaimed in unison holding out one finger in the air. Max chuckled and continued to eat.

"Whoa! WHERE THE HELL IS THE BLUEBERRY JAM!" Angel suddenly exclaimed in annoyance. The whole restaurant looked their way, and a guy, who was an employee, quickly brought blueberry jam to the table and left in fright.

"Thank you." Angel said sweetly and continued to smear her blueberry jam on top of her pancakes.

"That kid needs some potty mouth training." Iggy mumbled. He shook his head and chuckled.

"ERASER!" A voice suddenly yelled in fright making the flock drop whatever they were doing and looked towards the source of the sound. "WHERE?"

They saw collage students in a long table throwing erasers at each other as they waited for their food.

They hadn't noticed they'd all stood up and were right in front of them, wings unfolded, half dressed, alarmed. The collage students stopped what they were doing and looked at them, and suddenly began laughing maniacally. Embarrassed, the flock returned to their table, their faces red as tomatoes.

"Well it's official, we're paranoid freaks." Nudge said. "We might as well change our group name from the flock to the paranoids, or what about the paranoid flock, or what ab-"

Her mouth was covered by Gazzy and she stopped talking.

"I'm going home now." Iggy said standing up from his chair and walking out of the door before anyone could say another word. Everyone exchanged glares and decided to follow him.

-At Wherever They're staying-

The Flock got to the house to find Iggy sleeping on the couch, snoring like a lion. Everyone snickered. Gazzy tip toed over to him with a blow horn and...

HOOOOONK!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"LANGUAGE!" Max yelled before Iggy could finish flying two feet into the air and landing back on the couch.

"-CK!" He finished as he stood up and smirked at Max. He glared at Gazzy and shoved him to the couch and walked away.

"HEY!" Gazzy complained standing up from the couch.

"Oi!" Iggy rolled his eyes and walked towards his room.

"Max! Can we go shopping?" Angel asked suddenly. She looked around to not find Max and she frowned. "Fang, where's Max?" She asked Fang who was also nowhere to be seen. "Iggy, where's Max and Fang?" She asked aloud.

"Probably getting it on!" He shouted, walking out of his room as he pulled a gray shirt on.

"What?" She frowned in confusion.

"Oh like you didn't hear me." Iggy smirked and sat on the couch. "Wait. WHAT?" He suddenly shot up from the couch and sprinted down the hall towards Max's room. He could hear thudding coming from the room. His eyes widened and he burst into the room to see...or feel...eyes staring at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Uh...ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK?" He heard Max and Fang scream simultaneously.

"Can I play?" Angel suddenly came into the room.

"Sure sweetie. You wanna be the dog or the hat?"

"Wait! Wha- THE HELLS GOING ON HERE!" Iggy suddenly blurted out.

"Fang and I were playing Monopoly when you suddenly-"

"OMG MONOPOLY! I WILL RULE YOU ALL!" Iggy jumped into the bed and grabbed the first piece his hands made contact with.

"Oooooook? Let's start!" Max said rolling her dice and going first.

"Oh HELL no, I'm about to slap a hoe!" Iggy said in his best ghetto voice in mid game. Everyone gave him a strange look and he smiled like a weirdo. "SHUT UP!"

"SHUT ME UP YOU BASTARD!" Fang yelled back at him.

Iggy slapped Fang across the face. Fang shot him a dirty look and both boys suddenly began to wrestle, knocking over the game. Angel burst out crying and Max tried to shush her.

"Maaaaax! Fang and Iggy are fighting again!" Nudge whined, walking into the room.

"You BASTARD!" Iggy yelled at Fang as he shoved him out of the room.

"Oh FUCK YOU!" Fang yelled back and stormed out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going you-" Iggy followed behind angrily, as they both stopped by the front door and cussed each other out with many profanities.

Nudge, Max and a now calm Angel ran out of the room.

"FANG, NO DON'T THROW THAT!" Gazzy yelled from outside and then-

*BOOOOM* *Smoke*

"YOU IDIOT!" Gazzy yelled between coughing.

"YOUR GONNA *Beeping* BURN IN *beep* FANG!"

"GUYS!" Max ran outside to find Iggy holding Fang by his collar against the wall, his face with bloody cuts and dirt all over them. Gazzy's eyes were widened, and so were everybody else's.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ari's evil laughter suddenly rang in everybody's ears followed by massive coughing and than him falling on his face on the hard ground. "UGH!" He stood up and faced Max.

"Hey babe." Ari said smoothly to Max and kissed her full on the lips. Max gasped and tried shoving him away but failed as Ari deepend the kiss.

"OH HELL NO!" Fang pushed Iggy away and punched Ari in the face.

Ari didn't flinch. He smirked deviously and walked closer to Fang. He received another punch and barely flinched. Now he was all over Fang and everyone stared in wide eye and disbelief and complete "WTF" as Ari kissed Fang, receiving gasps. Fang's eye twitched, he became tensed and had no idea what to do.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Iggy exclaimed in confusion\anger and shoved Ari to the side. Fang stood paralyzed, his eye still twitching in a weird, uncontrollable way.

"That was nasty!" Angel exclaimed and suddenly blurted out laughing. Nudge and Gazzy joined her laughter and they all literally rolled on the floor.

"Um. So what's up?" Ari asked nonchalantly and everyone stopped laughing and eyes twitched.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT?" Fang finally found his voice and his face was redder than a tomato out of anger and embarrassment.

Ari brushed some imaginary dirt from his shirt. "Oh, like you haven't made out with another guy before." He rolled his eyes.

Everyone's jaws dropped

"IGGY DOESN'T COUNT!" He yelled. To prove some unknown point he ran towards Max. He tackled her to the floor and began making out with her.

"Your weird." Gazzy said to Ari.

"You people heard nothing." Iggy said mysteriously. He grabbed a camera from somewhere and took pictures of Max and Fang without their knowing.

"ZOMG APOCALYPSE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jeb ran passed them like a maniac yelling and throwing his hands into the air. They stared dumbfounded, (including Max and Fang who stopped making out suddenly), than they looked behind them to see an anime parade.

"OMG ANIME PARADE! That's soo cool! Sailor Moon is the best anime ever! Oh I wish I was a-"

"NARUTO IS THE BEST ANIME OF ALL TIME!" Fang suddenly blurted out in a crazed way as he got off Max and stood up and everyone stared at him.

"I beg to differ my dear grasshopper. KUROSHITSUJI IS THE BEST ANIME EV-" Iggy was cut off.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! No one cares about anime here!" Max argued in annoyance.

"What's so awesome about some weird-ass high ninja killing other weird-ass dudes?" Iggy asked. Now he and Fang were arguing over the best anime, and Max was beginning to lack patience.

"If you actually bothered to watch it you'd see it's more than one dude and weird-ass dude killing! And besides, what's so epic about some demonic butlers harassing thirteen-year olds?" Fang retorted.

"If you'd watch it you'd see they're is pretty bad ass and-"

"JUST WATCH THE ANIME AND SHUT UP OKAY? GOSH! You guys are so annoying!" Max shouted angrily and looked back at Ari who was playing with his hair. "And what up with you weirdo?" She asked.

Ari looked up. "Bored." He simply said.

Max's eye twitched.

"Oi! So what do we do now Captain Fang?" Iggy asked Fang with a British accent.

Fang touched the tip of his sailor hat with his thumb and smirked. "We ride into the depths of the Caribbean Ocean til we find the treasure." He said in a pirate voice.

"W- WHAT THE HECK? I'M THE CAPTAIN HERE SO SHUT UP!" Max yelled. Fang's hat fell off as he and Iggy stared at her in disbelief.

"You-" Fang began.

"You Beyotch!" Iggy finished.

"MAAAX! You gotta change Gazzy!" Nudge whined from behind her. She turned around to see Nudge, Angel and Gazzy in her arms. Somehow he turned into a baby.

"Okay, who turned Gazzy into a baby?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at everyone as they shrugged.

Ari pondered suspiciously in a corner.

"Omg! You turned Gazzy into a baby!" Iggy exclaimed.

"You...bastard." Fang said.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Ari yelled, and suddenly a box fell off his pock labeled 'Baby in a minute'.

"Are you kidding me!" Angel exclaimed.

"GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE, VILE ONE!" Iggy exclaimed dramatically and soared towards him, only to hit the wall. Everyone laughed so hard, Gazzy turned back to himself.

"Idiot! I'll get you next time! And your little blind guy too!" Ari exclaimed and flew away.

"Little? YOU SHOULD SEE MY-"

"SHUT UP!" Fang yelled at him.

"Do we need to go over this again! Vise versa apparently!" Iggy argued.

"Whatever." Fang said grimly, looking away.

"Tsk. Fucking emo." Iggy mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Everyone gasped.

"MAAAX! IGGY SAID THE F WORD!" Angel whined.

"Oh, like you don't say it!" Iggy retorted in annoyance.

"Good point." Angel pondered.

"I am NOT emo!" Fang argued.

"That's not what you said last night." Iggy walked back into the house.

Fang's eye twitched.

"I want pudding." Gazzy said following him.

"GAZZY NO! It gives you gasses! Remember?" Angel shouted.

"Uh..."

-Flashback-

It was pudding night. Gazzy was eating chocolate pudding and suddenly began farting so much.

_'BOOOOOOM'_

Thats all you need to know...

-End of Flashback-

Gazzy smirked. "That was AWESOME! PUDDING!" He ran towards the fridge.

"IGGY! STOP HIM!" Max yelled.

Iggy ran to the fridge and shield it with his skinny body. Gazzy tried shoving him but he wouldn't budge.

"GTFO! Your not getting pudding!" Iggy said.

"PUDDING!" Gazzy yelled maniacally. He stopped trying to shove Iggy and ran to the counter to find a bunch of pudding cups. He took them and ran into his room and locked the door.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked feeling the air.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Angel yelled in his face. Iggy stumbled back and fell to the floor by the sudden surprise of her voice. "Wait." She said in realization. Didn't Max use up ALL the food we had?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nudge yelled.

Fang ran towards Gazzy's room and kicked it to the floor. Gazzy sat in a corner surrounded by pudding cups. He turned to Fang, his mouth covered in chocolate pudding.

"This is bad." Fang said as his eyes widened.

"What?" Max came in next to him and saw Gazzy. She than began screaming. "OMG! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" Nobody moved.

"What happened?" Iggy asked walking into the room with the others.

"Gazzy ate ALL the pudding!" Nudge said.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled and everyone ran out of the house in panic.

"TELL MY MOM I HATE HER!" Iggy cried.

_'BOOM'_

The house exploded.

The end.

XDDDDDD  
>THE MOST RANDOM THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN XD<br>I apologize...wait...no I don't I warned you all! :D


End file.
